1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a monitor system for monitoring a vehicle towed behind a towing vehicle; and, in one particular aspect, to such a system that uses one or more tire pressure indicators and/or one or more monitoring cameras to monitor tire inflation of one or more tires of the towed vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art system for monitoring a towed vehicle T towed behind a towing vehicle V. The system includes one or more monitoring cameras C mounted at a level above the towed vehicle T. Appropriate wiring W and electronics E provide for viewing of what is seen by the camera(s) on a screen S in a cab C of the towing vehicle V, e.g. viewing by a passenger or driver of the vehicle V. The camera(s) C are mounted in such a way that they cannot see tires R of the towed vehicle V. Hence, the camera(s) do not see a damaged tire, a deflating tire, or a flat tire.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a system for monitoring of the condition of the tires of a vehicle being towed behind a towing vehicle. There has long been a need for such a system that permits real-time viewing of such tire condition.
The present invention discloses in certain embodiments, a system for monitoring at least one tire of a towed vehicle, the system in one aspect using mechanical indicators in conjunction with appropriate electrical wiring circuits, batteries, and/or power sources, and lights (on a towed vehicle and/or on or in a towing vehicle) or other warning apparatus at a driver""s position in a towing vehicle to signal the lowering of a tire due to loss of air pressure in the tire. Certain embodiments of such a system do not require the use of a monitoring camera and related video apparatus. In other systems according to the present invention, one or more cameras in a camera system are used to provide a real-time view of either the tire(s) of a towing vehicle, tire pressure indicator(s), or both.
The present invention, in certain aspects, discloses a system for monitoring at least one tire of a towed vehicle, the system including a towed vehicle connectible to and towable by a towing vehicle, the towed vehicle having a plurality of tires, at least one video camera on the towed vehicle, said at least one camera positioned for viewing at least one of the plurality of tires of the towed vehicle.
The present invention, in certain embodiments, discloses a system for monitoring the inflation of one, two, three, four or more tires of a vehicle being towed behind a towing vehicle. In certain embodiments one, two or more monitoring cameras are mounted on the tow vehicle, the towed vehicle, or both. The camera(s) is/are positioned to focus on one or more tires of the towed vehicle. Appropriate wiring links the camera(s) to electronics and interconnected screen viewable by a person within the tow vehicle.
In one aspect the screen is on or near a dashboard of the tow vehicle where a driver of the tow vehicle can view the screen while driving.
In one particular aspect a movable camera is used (either on the tow vehicle or the towed vehicle, or both) which can be moved from a remote location, e.g. the driver seat of a tow vehicle, to focus on one tire after another of the towed vehicle.
It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious monitor systems for monitoring from a tow vehicle inflation condition of one or more tires of a towed vehicle; and
Such a system wherein at least one monitoring camera is mounted on a tow vehicle, a towed vehicle, or both, so that it can view and focus on at least one tire of the towed vehicle.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. Features of the invention have been broadly described so that the detailed descriptions that follow may be better understood, and in order that the contributions of this invention to the arts may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one of skill in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.